


Навстречу друг другу

by Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: У Юры есть предлог, чтобы поцеловаться с Отабеком





	Навстречу друг другу

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Юра стянул кеды, прислушался к происходящему в квартире: негромкий голос Лилии раздавался из кухни, кажется, говорила по телефону. Ну точно, Юра заглянул в дверь — Лилия сидела за столом, прижав трубку плечом к уху, и двумя руками гладила Петю.

Паразит, засранец и предатель. Променял Юру на женскую ласку. Петя, словно услышав, открыл глаза и смачно зевнул. А потом все-таки соизволил соскочить на пол, и Юра принялся чесать его за ушами.

— Наконец-то, — вздохнула Лилия у него над головой, — я уже пятнадцать минут как опаздываю.

— Вы его балуете, — Юра опрокинул Петю на спину и потрепал по мягкому брюху. Петя сладко потянулся, мелькнули розовые пяточки, и Юра ловко поймал за лапу, пощекотал.

— Не больше, чем вас, Юрий, — Лилия скрылась в глубине квартиры, и Юра слышал, как она ходит. Собиралась Лилия всегда фантастически быстро — и выглядела при этом почему-то как с картинки.

— Отабек прилетит, — крикнул Юра в глубину. — Можно ведь к нам?

Прислушался. Шуршала ткань, потом Лилия выглянула из-за двери в спальню.

— Мы разве с вами не договорились, Юрий? — она поправила нитку жемчуга на шее и выступила из комнаты. — Вы вольны приводить сюда своих друзей в любое время.

Юра рассеянно гладил Петю, пока Лилия скользила по прихожей.

— Ну, мало ли кого я приведу…

Лилия взяла сумочку, окинула Юру насмешливым взглядом и покачала головой:

— Пока вы не приводили никого, кроме Фельцмана и Никифорова. Разнообразьте свой круг общения, Юрий, ради всего святого.

И она вышла, кивнув на прощание.

Нормальный у него круг общения. Никифоров вообще приходил один раз, потому что надо было обсудить показалку, а Юра был голодный и задолбавшийся. 

Зато с Отабеком они болтают по скайпу почти каждый день, если, конечно, не валятся спать сразу от усталости. Но в последнее время такого почти не бывало.

Отабек вдруг сказал: «Буду в Питере послезавтра, на пару дней». И Юра заорал в ответ, спугнув с колен Петю. Они проговорили почти до утра — ну, до часов до трех точно. Обсуждали, куда можно сходить и чем заняться, а потом Отабек зевнул и признался, взъерошив волосы:

— Я бы, если честно, просто где-нибудь посидел. Задолбался что-то.

— У меня, — быстро сказал Юра, пока не передумал. — Кровать большая, поместимся.

Смуглые плечи, сильные руки, капельки воды на животе — воспоминания промелькнули перед глазами, и Юра сцепил пальцы, сдерживая дрожь. Нельзя так, не надо так — но Отабек на том конце провода уже хмурился с сомнением.

— А Лилия Игоревна против не будет?

И Юра только покачал головой. Лилии все равно не будет.

Наверное, во всем виновато слабое освещение — ноутбук тонул в полутьме, Отабек на экране тоже выключил верхние лампы, и казалось, будто их совсем ничего не разделяет. Юра даже потрогал гладкий экран.

Надо вытереть пыль.

— Накачаю фильмов в поездку, — где-то там рассуждал Отабек, подложив под грудь подушку и уткнувшись в нее подбородком, а его голос отдавался в наушкниках — близко-близко. — Посмотрим с тобой Интерстеллар, помнишь, я говорил про музыку оттуда?

Юра снова кивнул — какая в сущности разница, он сейчас согласился бы, даже если бы Отабек сказал: «Помнишь, как мы с тобой труп закапывали?». Конечно, Бека, вот прям как вчера.

— Посмотрим, — согласился Юра, рассматривая, как в глазах Отабека отражаются отблески настенного светильника. — И целоваться меня научишь.

— Договорились, — Отабек зевнул, и Юра понял, что зевает следом. Блин.

Они засмеялись, сначала Юра, потом — Отабек.

— Тебе завтра с утра? — спросил он.

— В обед, но все равно позже девяти встать не выйдет.

Они еще какое-то время перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, как будто Отабек тоже не хотел расставаться — пока Юра решительно не вырубил скайп, улыбнувшись напоследок. И завалился на кровать, раскинув руки.

В Отабека он был влюблен до дрожи.

***

Лилия уехала — вместе с тремя внушительными чемоданами и двумя взволнованными ученицами. В квартире все еще витал аромат ее духов, а в ушах звенел хлопок закрываемой двери. Везла своих звездочек на какой-то конкурс в Милан. Юра искренне пожелал им удачи, ладони были влажные от волнения, а горло перехватывало. Две минуты назад Отабек написал, что приземлился.

Юра прислушался к тишине квартиры, потянулся, чувствуя каждую мышцу, сделал сальто назад, выпрямился — и начал экзерсис. Давай, Юрий Плисецкий, у тебя есть полтора часа, чтобы взять себя в руки и перестать метаться, как влюбленная школьница.

Он закончил аллегро, когда мяукнуло входящее сообщение. Петя, наблюдавший за Юрой из угла, навострил уши и обнюхал телефон. Юра потянулся в последний раз и разблокировал экран.

«Еще минут десять».

Окей, Юре хватит времени, чтобы сходить в душ. Оказалось, не хватило. Потому что открывать он ломанулся, разбрызгивая воду с волос и вытираясь на ходу полотенцем, хорошо хоть, что штаны успел натянуть.

Отабек стоял в дверях, склонив голову, пах жесткой кожаной курткой и осенним дождем, а Юра пожирал его глазами и улыбался как идиот. А потом Отабек шагнул вперед, и через мгновение они уже обнимались, смеясь.

И все время, пока Отабек раскладывал вещи, пока мылся в душе («Держи полотенце и халат, еще даже не распакованный» — «Юр, ты меня балуешь»), пока завтракал — или обедал? — Юра ловил себя на мысли, что в груди у него — пузырьки воздуха, которые щекотно тянут вверх, к самому потолку, а реальность происходящего — под очень большим вопросом.

И только когда Отабек забрался рядом с Юрой на кровать, скрестив ноги по-турецки, Юра вдруг понял — все взаправду. Отабек, его приезд, даже то, что эти два дня он будет жить тут, с Юрой — все правда. И от этого все время хотелось улыбаться. И тормошить Отабека, касаться смуглых ладоней, висеть на плечах, заглядывая в планшет, на котором Отабек показывал куски своей новой произвольной — и при этом вдыхать его запах, чувствовать, как перекатываются мышцы под тонкой футболкой.

Гулять его Юра все-таки вытащил («Просто погуляем, Бека, хочешь, внутри моста побываем? Пятьсот рублей цена вопроса»), потом съездили в Кронштадт («Ни разу там не был, Юр»), а после завалились в маленький ресторанчик, и Юра пообещал себе запомнить адрес — там были маленькие столы и мягкие диванчики, можно сидеть друг напротив друга и касаться коленями.

Домой они вернулись уже вечером. Юра медленно раздевался в темной прихожей, чувствуя спиной, как позади двигается Отабек, и живот сводило от волнения. 

«Научишь меня целоваться?» — как-то ляпнул Юра во время одного задушевного разговора без всякой задней мысли, а Отабек негромко, низко засмеялся: «Юр, поверь, я не ас в поцелуях».

«Вот и проверим», — ухмыльнулся тогда Юра.

Наверное, именно с этого все началось. Или, может быть, это было просто поводом, который сдвинул лавину мыслей, чувств, эмоций — о которых Юра раньше никогда не задумывался, но которые всегда были с ним с того самого момента, когда он пожал Отабеку руку, соглашаясь стать его другом.

Юра повесил куртку в шкаф, потянулся — и замер, когда Отабек положил руки ему на плечи.

— Устал? — спросил негромко, и Юра повел плачами, глотая дрожь.

— Не очень. — Собственный голос в темноте казался незнакомым, а присутствие Отабека — таким ярким и четким, словно он не стоял в полуметре, а прижимался вплотную. Юре даже казалось, что он чувствует, как его дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке. — А что? Решил увильнуть от обещания? — Юра молодец, вопрос прозвучал немного ехидно и расслабленно.

— Ни в коем случае, — в голосе Отабека плескался смех. — Все свободное время перед поездкой готовился. Если мы все еще про поцелуи.

Все друзья делают это. Ха-ха. Юра идиотом не был, Отабек — тоже.

— Практиковался? — Юра развернулся оказался лицом к лицу с Отабеком. Ох, как ведет.

— Изучал теоретический материал.

— Выглядишь так, — голос все-таки подвел, прозвучал низко и хрипло, — как будто начнешь прямо сейчас.

Напряжение тянулось и тянулось, Юра дышал неглубоко и медленно, ничего не происходит, все настоящие друзья делают это, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Я просто покажу, Юра, возможно, тебе не понравится.

Теплое дыхание погладило по лицу, а потом Отабек тронул Юрины губы губами. Мир застыл, сложился до размеров чемодана, а кровь бросилась сначала в лицо, а потом с такой же скоростью схлынула вниз. В ушах звенело, Отабек тяжело дышал, а Юра покачнулся и вцепился ему в плечи, сглатывая.

— Дальше.

На талию легли руки, Отабек подтянул Юру ближе к себе, и пришлось обнять его в ответ — просто чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— А теперь так, — тихий шепот отдался в ушах, а губ снова коснулись губы.

На этот раз — увереннее, тверже, ярче. Язык прошелся по нижней губе, и Юра глотнул воздуха. Еще немного и он, кажется, провалит всю легенду.

Если в нее кто-то вообще здесь верит.

Отабек усилил нажим, скользнул языком в рот, и Юра сорвался. В висках стучало: «Господи-господи-господи», руки скользили по футболке, по гладким мышцам, горячечным даже сквозь ткань, Отабек стонал ему в рот, а поцелуй становился все глубже и глубже, пробирая Юру от затылка до промежности, перетряхивая его до кончиков пальцев.

— Стоп, — выдохнул Юра, когда воздух закончился, а сам он едва не сполз по стене, к которой прижимал его Отабек. — Мне надо признаться. — Отабек молчал, только дышал тяжело, и шум его дыхания сливался со стуком пульса в висках. — Я соврал насчет «научишь целоваться».

— Я понял, — выдохнул Отабек, и его рука скользнула по спине, погладила позвонки, и Юра потерял мысль.

— Подожди, отвлекаешь… Я хочу сказать, что ты мне нравишься. И сейчас самое время, — он облизал горящие, припухшие губы, — дать задний ход. Потом я тебя не отпущу.

Отабек глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся Юре в плечо. Засмеялся глухо. А потом так сжал в объятьях, что Юра охнул.

— Юрка-Юра, — зашептал, и его голос ломался, — что же творишь, что же ты делаешь, как я жил без тебя, я не знаю… — Отабек говорил, и его ладони гуляли по животу, по груди, по бокам, а низкий глубокий голос драл сознание в клочья. — Юрка, я же дружить хотел, а потом — все, не могу без тебя, без твоего голоса, Юрка, господи, я же только к тебе приехал, нет у меня никак дел…

В груди разрасталась сверхновая, пожирала изнутри пылающим ярким счастьем. Может быть, хорошо, что они два таких придурка, может быть, хорошо, что так долго шли друг к другу. Может быть, все должно идти свои чередом.

И Юра поцеловал Отабека сам.


End file.
